prettyrhythmdearmyfuturefandomcom-20200213-history
Mia Ageha
Mia Ageha (上葉みあ; Ageha Mia) is the main protagonist of Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. Character Overview Mia is a hyper-active girl and puts in all her attention into defeating Aira. She nicknamed Pengie -sensei,Pengie-san sensei, however, she has never gave nicknames to any other characters. Along with the thought that the future cannot be seen and anything could happen, Mia puts her goals in front of everything else and will go through many lengths to achieve it, no matter how small her goal is. An example would be arriving to her lessons before everybody else. Because of this, Mia's attitude towards her dream impresses the people around her. She is also known for being passionate about becoming the best Prism Star. Her passionate feelings influence the people around her very well. When receiving the Symphonia Dress of Passion designed for her, she wasn't able to fully materialize the dress because she couldn't find her passion until her battle against MARs. Other than her attitude towards her goals, Mia is also very loyal to her friends and puts them in front of herself. An example could be when even though she had the chance to vote for herself in order to stand on stage, she instead, voted for Reina, Karin and Ayami showing her respect for their talents.Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future Anime: Episode 3 Appearance Mia has long, wavy, dark purple hair and sharp, purple eyes. She ties a small purple bun onto the left side of her hair and usually wears pink or red outfits. She does not often wear shorts. Colorful stars in her eyes are visible when she says or does something impressive. 'Attires' Plot In Episode 1, Mia declares a challenge against the legendary Aira Harune during MARs' concert interrupting their show. After being taken away, she gets scolded by the company president, Kyoko Asechi, but still hasn't given up on challenging Aira. After Jun Takigawa sees her determination, he invited her into Pretty Top only if she finds Mr Penguin somewhere in the school. While looking for Mr Penguin, Mia runs into the Prism Mates: Reina, Karin and Ayami who she drags along to find Mr Penguin. Soon, they find him teaching MARs during their private lesson and gets her acceptance into Pretty Top. Even though she got her acceptance, Mia refused to leave until she had a battle with Aira, so Mion suggested that she'd have a battle with MARs first. After Mia changes into her training outfit, the Prism Mates were too afraid to battle with her, even though she put her faith in them. Mia decides to go on the ice rink herself and attempted a Prism Jump, but failed when she accidentally smashed into a wall. After they all apologise for interrupting MARs, four Pair Charms appeared and partnered with Mia and the Prism Mates seeing Prism Star potential in them. After receiving her Prism Stone Trunk and Smart Pod Touch, Jun congratulates her acceptance into Pretty Top. Though Mia found out she wasn't going to have her debut soon enough, the day ends with Mia trying to look under Mr Penguin's hair and the Prism Mates following along to stop her. In Episode 2, the Cheer Pair Mascots gave Mia and the rest a special lesson. While moving in rhythm along with the rest, Mia accidentally falls asleep. Since Mia has never been on stage before and can not perform a Prism Jump, Mr Penguin tells Mia to watch MARs' Prism Show and learn from them. When Mia asks how to perform a Prism Jump, Prism Ace appears and she instantly falls in love with him with no idea he is Jun. Prism Ace then explains that if she wants to perform a Prism Jump, she needs to give her heart wings. The next day on her way to Pretty Top's Dance School, Mia runs into Aira and declares that she will never give up on beating her. When she arrives at the school, they all decide to skip the lesson and go to Prism Stone where they meet Shou and Aira. They all learn of a new shop called Dear Crown that is opening next door and decides to check them out. Upon arriving, they meet the designer Yun-su. During a conversation between Shou, Yun-su and Aira, Aira starts acting like her clumsy self which leads Mia to wonder how Aira became Prism Queen and challenges her to a battle. At Pretty Top, they all watch Aira practice and Mia still wonders how she could perform an amazing jump such as Aurora Rising Dream. Mia and the rest continue their lesson by watching MARs perform live. Soon, Yun-su arrives as a guest and gives Aira Dear Crown's crown and kisses her hand. Shou arrives on stage and gives Aira his necklace to rival Yun-su's crown. Because of all the attention Aira was receiving, Mia went on stage and successfully performed a Prism Jump, Kirameki! Future Star, starting a real battle.Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future Anime: Episode 2: I Give You The Sparkling Crown Relationships Friendship= Ever since Mia met Reina, she has been dragging her everywhere along with her adventures, but Reina had to stop Mia from going too far. Reina at first, disliked Mia for a while, especially when she thought Mia didn't trust her abilities and left her alone. During that time, Mia started to feel lonely and even gave them candy to make up with them, but it didn't work. Even so, Mia stayed supportive of her and gave her a Fan Call when she didn't have any and their friendship grew closer. Karin, unlike Reina, is able to let all of Mia's actions pass by besides the fact that she tried to get in the way of her dance. When Mia first met Karin, she was amazed at her dance, but she wasn't impressed with the feelings Karin had as the center of their next Prism Show. Because of that, Mia became straight with her and left Karin's positive attitude feeling down, but still meant what she meant. When Karin performed Act Trying, Mia finally accepted her as the center of their Prism Shows. At certain times, Karin is the one teaching Mia to dance. |-| Romance= Though Mia likes Jun, she currently has a crush on his alter ego, the mysterious Prism Ace who always comes to explain things clearly to her. Though she is not embarrassed to express her feelings for him, she has attempted more than once to confess to him, but failed. Mia is the only one who is not aware that Prism Ace is actually Jun even after their very last meeting. |-| Etymology * Ageha (上葉):''' is the Japanese name for Swallowtail Butterfly. * '''Mia (みあ): is named after Mia Kusakabe, a member of Prizmmy☆ in the Pretty Rhythm anime series' live-action segment's Prism Mates. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pretty Top Category:COSMOs Category:Prizmmy☆